


Wider Bed

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'can I get a fluffy Till and Richard? Like poly thing? SFW please, just lots of fluffy and kisses'Sure thing, losers. Strap in, we're going snuggling.





	Wider Bed

“Mmmnffffgh.”

You open one eye, and groan as you realise where you are. Again. That’s it. You’re dating not just one, but  _two_  rock stars. You can afford a wider goddamn bed.

“…?”

You try to shuffle back a little, and encounter resistance in the shape of Richard, who is wrapped around you from behind; he mumbles something, still in the depths of sleep, and kisses your ear, which is closest to his mouth, floppy black hair tickling your ear. You smile, and then the hulking man-bear you are slumped over rolls towards you, and pulls you closer.

“ _Guten Morgen._ ”

“Mornin’, Till,” you mumble, and a kiss is pressed to your forehead.

“ _Mmmffgghh_  no s’not…” Richard sounds very distressed, and you wrap your fingers around the hand at your waist and squeeze it gently. “Fuck. <I need a cigarette.>”

“Already?” you sigh, and he stirs. “No-no-no-nonono…” But he’s already stood up, and you – although relieved at the fact you are no longer sandwiched between two incredibly sweaty men – groan at the sudden cold void at your back, snuggling up closer to Till.

“<Nice ass,>” Till smirks, voice still croaky and hoarse from sleep, and you hear the window open. Normally, you’d kick Richard’s ass into going downstairs and not polluting  _your_  air, but you simply sigh and look up. He’s leaning out of the window, the metallic  _sching_  of the lighter quiet against the morning traffic, and you have to admit – he does have a  _very_  nice ass.

“I agree.”

“You two are so romantic.” He wiggles his butt, managing to look like a sleepy cat, and you grin as Till smooths your hair down. “There’s a couple having a fight down on the sidewalk.”

Till kisses your head and pushes himself up, and you spread-eagle out in the warm bed, grinning; Till grabs a handful of Richard’s ass and then takes the lighter from him, and Richard drops the butt out of the window, earning a harsh, grunted rebuke from you, before making his way back to the bed, wrapping himself around you again. You stroke his back gently, and sigh.

“Wow, we are lucky.”

“I suppose you are right.” Till’s voice is even hoarser and deep as he smokes, staring up at the sky. That’s a summary of the two of them. Richard is watching the people. Till is dreaming off into space. Your stomach flips, and Richard tucks his head under your chin, smelling of smoke – it’s not stale, so it’s actually quite pleasant, and you smooch his head.

“What is for breakfast?” Richard mumbles into your collarbone, and you shrug.

“Till, what’s for breakfast?”

“It is not my turn,  _Lieblinge_.” Richard groans, and you smile.

“Oh yeah. It  _is_  Richard’s turn…”

“Wow. It looks as if we’re going out to breakfast, what a coincidence, hey?” Richard mumbles, and strokes your hip, and you relax into him, feeling your breathing synchronise.

“ _You two have better not fallen asleep again_.”


End file.
